Vulnus
Vulnus Kusan Mendacium Consilim is known for his very manipulative nature, leadership ability, and deep understanding of government as well as being a great friend to many. He has a big list of achievements, He is one of the few who was able to climb the ladder from Private to General, he was the first person to ever defeat a Sentinel, he founded the Çønsïlïm Family, and has left his own personal mark on Militaries. =Joining State= Vulnus had ties, a friend-enemy relationship with the long time enemy of the State, Soren. Soren wanted him to get inside the State and get an infantry leader under his realm of influence. Vulnus sent a pm to Auel, a leader Vulnus had never met and warned him about Soren's intentions. Strolling through Swamp Town, he met Wildcat and Bushgod Two members of State, befriended them and asked to join. After a few weeks, Vulnus made it clear he had not infiltrated State for Soren but rather for self interest in joining, Soren freaked. Soren used screenshots of Private Messages and his manipulation ability to get Vulnus kicked under the idea that he was a spy. After daily begging to Kusan, Vulnus was readmitted to the State, and Vulnus found a new respect for him. =Renewed State= Vulnus joined in the transition from SAFF to Renewed State, here he proved to be an ambitious member creating his own family, writing documents for Auel, and getting private lesions from Kusan. He quickly became a valuable NCO and the right hand man of Kusan, similar to how Irish was the pupil and right hand man to Morzan at the time. Towards the collapse of the Renewed State Vulnus met Raiden, his long time friend, and loyal follower, arguably one of his best friends and biggest influences. =USR= During the USR Vulnus became an officer for the first time, Kusan was given the task of promotion boards, and Vulnus used his friendship and good relations with Kusan to secure a good position for himself. He served under Major Falcon as Captain, and later took over the infantry as the Major drunkenly resigned. Here he started making powerful friends to be used as leverage, as well as having a. Good time, he got his feet wet as a leader, but the USR didn't last long and had its collapse. =The Virtus Republic= After the fall of the USR the first age of chaos came, and many small militaries were made. he created his own military, along with Raiden, Wildcat, and Roy. Here Roy and Vulnus became enemies over leadership disputes, and Virtus was quickly ended by the Tardis alliance, which was a ploy from Auel to unite all the militaries under his control. =Absolute State= Here Vulnus strived for perfection, Kozak became a major mentor to Vulnus sparring ideology, forever changing his state of mind, and thus is sparring skill. His dealings with Sentinals were also a major factor in his fighting skills, for he wanted to be the first person to beat one in battle, and he did, he became the first non-Sentinel to ever defeat a Sentinel in battle. He strove for the perfection of his leadership ability and his infantry, which was always second best to Kusan. During this time Vulnus started to develop a deep hate for Auel, and after awhile, he was sick of Auels savage destruction of small guilds and he convinced the infantry leaders to end the State unallying. Vulnus is the sole reason for the end of this Era. =Brittianinan= After returning from a break from Graal, he joined Auel, Kusan, and his old friends in Brittianian and continued to challenge Sentinels and strive for his own perfection. After about a month, he quit Graal again, and came back to find a second Age of Chaos. =Age of Chaos II= Vulnus had originally decided to join Elyisa, but he left after Kusan didn't accept anything out of Vulnus's documents that he had spent a lot of time creating. He created his own guild, Alteria. Alteria didn't even last a week became many of the small guild banded together under Auels promise of democracy in Imperium. He joined, like the majority of Graal, leaving only Elysia out. Under Imperium Vulnus was in charge of all the colonies, but Imperium was just a ploy to bind Graal together, and the State was reborn. =Last Auelian Era= In the last Era with Auel, Vulnus put the finishing touches on his mind manipulation and persuasion abilities. He created a secret circle of extreme loyalists and rose in the State. Starting at Lt. Colonel he jumped to Colonel, to General. Making him one of the few people who climbed the ladder. Vulnus also got access to Auels Hacks, and Customs. He took a very important role and became the Head of Personelle, meaning he promoted and demoted all members. He knew that Auel was going to guit long before others did but never got to say an offical goodbye, to his once enemy turned friend. =Age of the Power Struggle= Auel gave Morzan control of the State, he instantly killed it as a "purge". Within a few weeks it was brought back and Vulnus became a Minister then a General. Vulnus, through his big circle of cross-guild sources gave him a heads up that Sherlock planned on destroying State. Morzan suddenly gave up leadership and handed it to Sherlock, and Vulnus was instantly kicked because Sherlock knew that Vulnus had a great deal of influence that could rival his own. After a few days of getting new tags and getting kicked over and over, Sherlock Finally ran State into the group by disposing of qualified leaders, and Promotion unqualified members. Morzan and Vulnus led a coup to retake State, and the State was split between Morzan and Vulnus. After a few days Vulnus received total control over State, but he realized that he was trying to beat a dying horse into riding another race. He spent a few hours try to recruit, hold rallies and demonstrations but anti-State protestors prevented any progress. Vulnus made the final decision to end the State. =Alteria= Composed of old State members, Anti-State petitioners, and new recruits Alteria was revived by Vulnus, taking the ideals of Elysia, State, and Imperia to try and create a lasting military. For a few weeks Alteria was the dominate military force in Graal, but the lack of activity from him and his leaders combined with the disloyalty of many of its members led to several members to either defect or retire from militaries. Vulnus & the Sentienls Vulnus was the first person ever to defeat a Sentinel, that remains the crown jewel of his crown of achievements. With his defeat of the Sentinels brought him new respect and fame. Making it the first time he was recognized as a person of importance from people, guilds, & militaries other then the State. He created and gave name to the technique, The Vulnitarian Trick his own personal method he used to defeat the Sentinel. "When they first revealed themselves Sentienls, I was just as amazed as everyone else, Hacker-Knights in shiny gold armor with a bizarre secret code, what was to not me awe about? I tried talking to them but they didn't give me too much information at first, I got the majority of my knowledge about them from Kusan and learned how they served Auel, and his line. This gave me an obession with trying to understand the power of Auel, and I looked into his past finding out about the State Eras that predated me, Imperia, about his enemies and allies. I became obsessed with the idea of having power that equaled his, that equaled his sentinels. In turn I drastically increased my combat ability, I can credit advice and basic sparring abilities to my mentor Kozak, but I honestly belive I was more self-taught then anything. After awhile I started challenging them and repeatedly failed, it wasn't until I developed the Vulnitarian Trick I was able to defeat them. I cannot express the joy that came with defeating the Sentinel. What I had acheived had brought me a great honor, as I was questioned by all thoughs who were curious, leaders of State Guilds, Imperial Guilds, and other empires came to me alike. It was the single most important reason I have gotten where I have today, I gained respect everywhere. People confronted me saying I was the only one with the power to defeat Auel unless I shared the secret, I named the secret the Vulnitarian Trick but for the most part, kept the technique to myself. To this day it remains known only by few. Their have been sightings hinting at a coming return of the Sentinels, people will come to me asking what they did the first time, and how I defeated them the first time, and I will keep my Techinque and only share it with the worthy" -Vülnüs K. M. Çønsïlïm Quotes "You know, the smart people will always be on top, don't you forget that, if you want to get somewhere you need the brains, and the ability to get what you want through words. Look at me, I almost always get what I want, from day one I established connections in high places. If you want to get somewhere, you need to learn to speak effectively, I'm not propaganda director just because Auel wanted to give me a job. Words are the weapon of the intelligent, the quicker you learn that the better you are." "Vulnism....you know, the belief that all badasses are the offspring of our dark lord, Vulnus." "Life is short, get the hell off this game and make the best of it" "Words are the weapon of the Intelligent" "No, I give everyone a fair chance, I don't judge until you have given me a reason to do so" "If everyone is an officer, then their is no true power"